1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Revolver which is a novel transposon-like element and its structural mutants, as well as a method of utilizing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Ryes (Secale cereale, 2n=2x=14) and its related species have genes responsible for disease resistance and environmental stress resistance, and they are important genetic resources for productive breeding of wheat and triticale. For example, the genome size of rye reaches to 7.8 Gb, and the size of short arm of the chromosome is comparative to 2 folds of that of Drosophila genome. Furthermore, the genes which is involved in protein synthesis occupies only several percents of the genome, and repetitive sequences that repeat same nucleotide sequences occupy more than 90% of the genome.
A transposon or a retrotransposon is one kind of transposable element existing in chromosomes or plasmids of prokaryotic or eukaryotic organisms. In the nucleotide sequences of the transposon or the retrotransposon, several hundreds to a thousand and several hundreds of nucleotides are inversely repeated at both terminals, and the inverted repeat sequences and a region sandwiched by the sequences compose one unit. Such a transposon has been a driving force of genome construction and evolution beyond species of organism.
In rice and maize, transposon-like elements which are transposable genetic element have been utilized as tools for genetic analysis and development of DNA markers. In the breeding of wheat and triticale, when one intends to transfer genomes and genetic information across species, if a transposon specifically present in the genome of a useful resource plant could be obtained, it would be effective as a tool for development of DNA marker. However, the structures of transposons found so far are widely common among living creatures. Moreover, transposon has not been discovered in wheat and the like, and there has been no tool useful in development of DNA markers for wheat and the like.